Rainy Days and Memories
by WonderCat
Summary: Wonder Woman remembers a rainy day from her childhood.


Disclaimer: DC owns what DC owns. I own what I own. They do not intermingle. Any questions, comments, concerns, let me know.  
  
*****  
  
Rainy Days and Memories  
  
"This one, Madame Ambassador, is for the donation to the Children of the World Foundation," said Mrs. Dominguez as she handed the Themysciran Ambassador yet another document to sign. Pulling out another document, she explained, "This one is for the UN..."  
  
Diana sighed as she signed her name for perhaps the one-millionth time that day, twenty times of which had happened in the last ten minutes. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, she continued to sign the various documents, half-listening to her assistant as she did so. Outside her window a light rain fell, gently tapping on the stone of the balcony and street below. Diana listened to the rain as her thoughts began to drift from the work before her to a time long past.  
  
She sat, staring out her window at the rain, her chin propped on her palms. How she longed to be outside, running through the fields and woods. The wind blowing through her hair as she raced her friends, the deer, along their favorite path. But, alas, she could not venture out today. The rain gave her tutors ample excuse to keep her trapped indoors, studying. Shortly after breakfast, her tutors had convinced her mother to keep her indoors, saying that she "might catch cold" if she ventured out in the rain this day. As if today were any different than any other day, the rain would not have bothered her. It was just a little water, after all. Yet her mother agreed with her tutors, and here she sat, trapped indoors on such a beautiful day. She sat at her desk, studies before her, dreaming of being outdoors, in the rain. Dancing next to a pond in a clearing as the rain gently kissed her body before she dived beneath the cool waters to lay at the bottom, looking up at the pattern the rain would have traced on the top of the pond. She sighed, her body longing to do anything but sit in the chair she now occupied.  
  
Looking around, Diana rose from her chair and ventured closer to the window. Making sure no one was around to see, she climbed through the window and to the freedom on the other side. Wasting no time, she ran as fast as she could out of the city and into the woods. The rain bombarded her as she raced through the woods and to the open meadow on the other side. Upon entering the meadow, she stopped and stared up at the sky. She smiled at how funny the rain looked as it fell from the sky. Raising her arms, she began to spin in a circle, face turned towards the sky, as she enjoyed the gentle rain. Slightly dizzy, she stopped spinning and stood off balanced as the world around her slowly stopped its spinning, as well. Looking around, she raced towards the woods on the other side of the meadow. Deep with in the woods, she came to the base of a mountain with a small alcove formed a little above its base. She climbed into the alcove, out of the rain, and watched as the rain bounced off the leaves and branches before flowing to the ground. She watched the rain for what seemed like hours before venturing out of her small shelter. Slowly she walked through the woods. No one was out today, every creature was nestled snug in their beds, waiting for the rain to stop and the sun to shine happily again. She had hoped to find a playmate, a friend to help pass the time on this rainy day. Finding none that would come out and play, she slowly began her saddened trek back towards the palace and her unfinished studies. As she walked along the puddle-lined path towards her home, she came across a wolf digging at the base of a tree in search of something. Smiling, she approached the creature. "Shadow! Beloved! I knew you would be out today!" She knelt next to the wolf and hugged his drenched form. "You will help me pass the time today, won't you, my friend?" The wolf looked up at her from his hole, his snout covered with mud. He sat next to her and smiled, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Joining in his smile, she cried, "Come! I shall race you to the end of the woods and back!" Diana jumped to her feet and began running down the path. Shadow, not to be out done, bounded after her. They raced through the woods together, jumping over fallen branches and giant puddles. As they entered the meadow, Shadow playfully leapt towards her. Agilely dodging her friend, Diana turned and pounced on him. Wrestling as if they were young pups from the same litter, they rolled through the open meadow. Laughing together, their play continued happily as they ventured from meadow to wood to pond and back again, pouncing, bounding, leaping, racing, and rolling.  
  
"Madame Ambassador? Madame Ambassador? Diana?"  
  
Diana's smile faded as she was brought out of her daydream. "What? Yes?" She looked to Mrs. Dominguez, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Madame Ambassador, I was saying that if you will sign this final document, I will have them sent to their respective parties immediately."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry." Diana quickly signed her name to the final document and handed it back to Mrs. Dominguez.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you, Madame Ambassador?"  
  
"No, thank you. I am fine." Diana smiled pleasantly. "If that is all though..."  
  
"Of course, Madame Ambassador. I will get these sent out immediately."  
  
As Mrs. Dominguez left, Diana walked to the balcony. Looking out at the rain, she smiled at the memory of her childhood on Themyscira. By the gods, how simple life used to be, she thought. She glanced up at the darkened sky, still thinking back. Smiling to herself, she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the rain. Calling upon her power of flight, she floated into the air towards the clouds above. Breaking through the storm clouds, she shielded her eyes from the sun, and glanced around at the open sky. Smiling even more broadly, she flew as fast as she could through the clouds, circling, spiraling, and dancing in the air. As the lightening flashed, she chased its length before doubling back for a barrel roll through the sky. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the sweet release of flight. Flying always seemed to relax her; it let her forget her troubles and duties, knowing nothing but freedom. Flying to the bay, she flew close to the water's surface, her speed causing the water to cascade around her. Making a ninety-degree turn, she flew straight towards the sky again, dancing in time with the flash of lightening. Dropping her speed, she let gravity take her. Her back to the rushing ground, she closed her eyes and felt an even more daring escape. Catching herself mere moments before hitting the ground, she flew back to the balcony of the Themysciran embassy. Sighing, she entered her office, closing the balcony doors behind her. Claiming the towel conveniently left on the back of a chair, she began to towel off as she walked to her room. Her friends at the embassy were beginning to know her too well. 


End file.
